Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{2}{9}-7\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {19\dfrac{8}{36}}-{7\dfrac{9}{36}}$ Convert ${19\dfrac{8}{36}}$ to ${18 + \dfrac{36}{36} + \dfrac{8}{36}}$ So the problem becomes: ${18\dfrac{44}{36}}-{7\dfrac{9}{36}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{44}{36}} - {7} - {\dfrac{9}{36}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {7} + {\dfrac{44}{36}} - {\dfrac{9}{36}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=11 + {\dfrac{44}{36}} - {\dfrac{9}{36}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{35}{36}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 11\dfrac{35}{36}$